


you must've fallen from the sky

by gothiethefairy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angel Wings, Fallen Angels, M/M, Short One Shot, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiethefairy/pseuds/gothiethefairy
Summary: “HARRY! Oh, thank fuckin’ Christ! What the hell happened, Harry?!”Harry paused, his eyes glancing up to the blue sky again.“You wouldn’t believe me, Merlin…”





	you must've fallen from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> [i was super inspired by this fanart by aiwa-sensei lol](http://aiwa-sensei.tumblr.com/post/176701036470/30-day-au-challenge-bonus-round-15-day-1-bonus)

Smoke and debris filled the area, the collapsed building in ruins as Harry shakenly stood up from the ground. He coughed, covering his mouth with his arm as he hastily looked around. He’s unsure if there were any survivors and he had no idea how he, himself, came out of this unharmed.

 

A bomb must’ve gone off, but Harry did a full check on the building before entering for the mission. He would’ve known there would be a bomb. Or at least, Merlin would’ve known. This wouldn’t be the first time Harry failed to spot a bomb. Still though, something was off.

 

Harry tapped the side of his Kingsman glasses, but all he heard was static. Something is blocking the signal. Frustrated, Harry tried again. Nothing but static and he sighed with annoyance.

 

He than noticed his shadow was stretching on the ground. There was a light, glowing behind him. Harry slowly turned around and his eyes squinted. The light was insanely bright. Abnormally bright. But he did notice a figure, a person.

 

Blinking away the spots in his eyes, Harry crept up slowly, placing his hand on a random slab of concrete. Within the glow, Harry saw a pair of blue eyes. Or maybe green. Teal? Whatever color they were, Harry was engrossed. Blinking slowly, his eyes finally adjusted to the glow, and his heart stopped.

 

A young man, coated in white light, with hair of the fairest golden locks, stared back at him. He was nude, his skin looking soft and untouched. Not a single scratch on him.

 

And he has wings.

 

Big, magnificent white feathered wings on his back. They sparkled in the glow, giving off a rainbow glisten. The young creature was on top of a pile of rubble, frozen in fear.

 

Harry heard himself let out a shaky breath as he stared back. The young man was _beautiful_. Probably the most beautiful he’s ever seen in his life.

 

The winged creature slowly stood up, his wings flapping lightly. Harry didn’t dare move. All he could do was watch. They were both just staring at each other.

 

An angel, was the first thing that came to Harry’s mind. He was in the presence of an angel.

 

Neither of them said a word to each other, the wind blowing around them softly. The angel than gave Harry a shy smile. Harry’s heart fluttered at the sight.

 

A noise disturbed the two, and the angel looked frightened again. He crouched down and his wings gave a mighty flap. A gust of wind blew all around and Harry’s sight was clouded by dirt once again.

 

Coughing, he covered his face with his arms and crouched down himself. He could hear those wings flapping, as the ground shook. Harry peeked through his arms and saw the angel shoot up into the skies, and fly away.

 

The winds died down, the heavenly light now faded away. Harry stood up again, looking up at the sky. The creature was gone. Nothing but the blue sky.

 

His Kingsman glasses gave out an audio pop, making him wince but aware that he could hear Merlin’s voice shouting. He raised his hand up, giving the glasses a tap.

 

“—LAHAD, DO YOU READ ME?! HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED THERE?! YOUR FEED IS DEAD!”

 

Harry cleared his throat, and quickly turned his head to spit. “Merlin…”

 

“HARRY! Oh, thank fuckin’ Christ! What the hell happened, Harry?!”

 

Harry paused, his eyes glancing up to the blue sky again.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me, Merlin…”

 

Meanwhile, beyond the destroyed building, the young angel who has decided he wants to be called “Eggsy”, was hiding within the tall trees of a nearby forest. He was panting heavily, still new and afraid of this new world. However, he was also still thinking of those brown eyes looking at him, and Eggsy felt a warmth in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> R/R please and thank you!


End file.
